Yamask's Story
by 100FACES
Summary: Eddie is about to start his journey as a pokemon trainer when he is murdered. Instead of going on to the next life, Eddie becomes a Yamask. Soon he is captured by a young rookie trainer named Jonathan, who happens to be a Gallade-PokeMorph. Eddie trains with Jonathan but stills dreams of Lily, the girl he loves. Can he find a way to tell Lily he loves her and avenge his death?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and this is just a fanfiction.

Author's Note: This story is currently rated T, but that might change as it progresses. Any feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful day when my life ended. I'd been a regular 15 year old growing up in Occla, about to start my own journey. My mom had laid out my clothes for me that night, which at the time seemed like the worst thing that could happen. I was so embarrassed because she'd convinced me to wear a suit and tie and fancy shoes which were completely impractical for an adventurer. The morning sun shone high and bright in the sky, and there was a soft breeze to compliment the summer heat. It was Beautifly migration season in Occla and all the Beautifly were flying south to find mates. I made sure to stop and watch them on the way to professor Maple's lab.

The night before I'd decided I would choose Vulpix, the fire pokemon. The other options, Totodile and Chikorita were cool but Vulpix had been my Dad's starter and I wanted to be just like him. I could imagine me and a fearsome Ninetales at the pokemon league. We were going to look so cool together, I was sure of it.

My mom was going to meet me after I got my first pokemon and take us out for lunch. I was anxious to get on with my journey but my mom said it was important that I make a good impression on my starter pokemon, because he or she would be my partner for life. I assured her I could make a good impression on my own, but my mom started crying because her baby was leaving her so I decided to give in and accept her offer.

On my way to the lab I saw Lily. She was also 15 and it was her turn to pick a starter as well. Our town was called Topaz and it was relatively small. There was only one path to the lab, which sat atop a small hill. The lab overlooked our town, and you could see the ocean from professor Maple's balcony. I knew that because our class had gone there for fieldtrips a few times.

I ran to catch up with Lily. "Hey Eddie," she said. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Yeah, obviously. I'm totally psyched. Hey do you wanna battle when we get our pokemon?"

"Duh. Which one do you want?"

"Vulpix, like my dad."

"Oh that's a good one. I'm going to pick Totodile then," Lily said with a smirk. It was just like her to pick Totodile. Whenever we pretended to have battles growing up she would always chose the pokemon who had a type advantage to mine.

Lily was a cute girl. She had long, sleek purple hair and straight bangs. Her eyes were big and brown, she had a small nose and lips and olive colored skin. I never thought of Lily as a girl until we were thirteen and she started wearing short skirts and lipstick. After that I couldn't stop noticing her. I could never have told her that I liked her though because we'd been friends way too long and I was pretty average looking. I wanted to win her over by being a cool and strong trainer.

"Race you to the top of the hill?" Lily asked. She didn't wait for my response and sped off up the hill. It didn't matter; I was way faster than her anyway. From the corner of my eye I noticed two people in black clothing. They were obscured by the pine trees and grass, but I thought it looked like they were arguing. I thought nothing of it and continued to run up the hill.

When we got into Professor Maple's lab we were greeted by her assistant, Charles. He was a short and ugly man, who was quite large and pale from staying inside and getting little exercise. But he was a brilliant scientist, most famous for having been part of the team who created the first pokemorph.

"Here kids," Charles said, "You should take these pokeballs now, same with these potions. I've got some business to attend to shortly and I've got to go before you get your starters. The other trainer was already in to get their pokemon."

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, "Why one did they choose?"

"Totodile I believe."

Lily looked completely downcast. "It's okay Lil," I assured her. "Chikorita is an excellent choice, and Vulpix won't know any good moves right now anyway. It will be a fair first battle, and by the time we meet again you'll probably have found a Totodile of your own."

"That Totodile was a finicky little creature anyway," Charles said. "Friendly one moment and a monster the next. Expensive appetite, too. You aren't missing out."

"Thanks guys."

"Anyway I've got to go kids. You be careful on your journey now, you hear? There are strange things happening these days. It might be best that you travel together until you reach Algonkin City. Oh and don't forget to grab a map from the pokecenter, alright?"

We nodded and said our thanks, and promised Charles that we'd keep in touch with him to tell him how our journeys were going.

I walked into the Professor's office where she was sitting on the ground next to two pokemon. Maple's office was very cluttered. Cabinets stuffed with books and journals lined the walls, and her desk and computer were covered in documents and other important looking papers. Maple looked a little flustered, her brown and gray hair hung loosely in its ponytail and her eyes had dark circles underneath them.

Vulpix lay on Maple's lap, one paw crossed over the other, its head cocked slightly as if to appraise me and Lily. Chikorita was playing with a ball of yarn by Maple's feet.

Just as Lily was about to shut the door, a man wearing a black jumpsuit burst in. His face was completely covered by a black mask, except for his eyes which were a pale yellow color. He made my skin crawl.

"What the hell is going on?" Maple asked. "If you want to see me you're going to have to make an appointment."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "You kids stand on that wall over there unless you wanna get hurt. Me and Maple here are going to have a little talk."

"No way, you leave her alone," I said.

"Do as I say, kid. If you don't comply I'll kill you and the ladies."

I felt the blood drain from my face and helplessly Lily and I walked to the wall.

"Alright lady here's the deal, we've already gotten your friend Charles who was trying to make a quick escape. And if you don't comply, you're going to end up like him."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to call the police, this is insane."

The man shook his head. "No you won't. We've disabled all your phones. You are going to give me what I want, or I'm going to do something bad. Alright? So here's the deal. Charles had given you a rather special pokemon, one that my group would really like. And you're going to give it to me."

Maple's eyes widened. "How in the world do you know about that?"

He laughed. "Charles has a bad habit of bragging about his discoveries, it was only a matter of time before someone heard something they shouldn't… of course, that pokemon is not all I want, but our team is already using their… methods to get that information out of Charles, and we won't be needing your help for that."

"This is about Morphs isn't it? I won't be giving you that pokemon, no matter what. Now unless you want my Charizard to teach you a lesson, you better get out."

"In here? I don't think so. You've got so much research in here, you wouldn't want anything to happen to it." He released a massive Tyranitar. Its head brushed the ceiling. "Besides, Charizard is at the pokecenter, isn't he? It's just you and these starters today."

Maple looked pale. She desperately tried to use the intercom to call for help, but it wasn't working.

"Don't worry," I said. "I know what to do! Vulpix, will you battle for me?"

For whatever stupid reason I'd thought that I would be just like my Dad who was a gym leader, and that I'd be so spectacular at battling that even with a weak starter I could beat the bad guy and be a hero. But Vulpix was scared and was trembling beside Maple, who was still on the floor.

I jumped from the wall I asked Chikorita to team up with Vulpix and help us out.

"I told you to stand at the wall, kid. Too bad. Tyranitar, smash his skull in for me."

Maple yelled for him to stop and handed him a purple pokeball. "Here's the pokemon you want, take it. He's just a kid." Maple was shaking like a life.

"That was easy," the stranger said. "I should have done that sooner. Well thanks, but the kid broke the rules. Last innocent brat our group dealt with was a real nuisance. Tyranitar, kill him anyway."

There was screaming and I was knocked to the floor by a swift and deadly punch from Tyranitar. I lived long enough to have my vision covered by blood, to hear Lily screaming my name over and over, and to feel her small, delicate embrace me before everything went dark. Next thing I knew I was a spirit, standing invisible beside Lily. My head hung limply from Lily's arms, I could see the blood spilling from the side of my head which had been hit. Lily shook back and forth and sobbed, her face spattered in blood from being in close proximity to the blow. My fancy suit was caked in blood. Maple and the pokemon were huddled together, her body heaved and shook, as if she was going to puke from the gore.

My killers fled, and soon afterwards some locals came in after hearing the commotion. I was in shock having died and it took me a while to realize my spirit wasn't going to the next life. There were no bright lights to guide me to heaven, nor any ghost pokemon around to steal my spirit.

Lily and Maple and the pokemon were taken outside by the police. Maple gave the two pokemon to the police issued Growlithe who were going to try and calm them down. Vulpix stood frozen however, staring at me. It took me a minute to be freaked out; because I forgot I was invisible. Vulpix and Growlithe exchanged a few words, and that seemed to satisfy Growlithe who walked off with Chikorita.

The Police said that Growlithe knew what she was doing and told Maple and Lily to follow them to their car. They were trying to be comforting and offered the girls food and drinks, but they declined, so the Officers offered them medicine for their nerves instead, which they were quick to accept. I stopped paying attention as Vulpix growled in my direction, and then made a motion with it's head as if for me to follow. I was certain that Vulpix could see me but I wasn't sure how. My Dad had told me that they had special powers, but I never knew what.

Vulpix led me down the hill and into the woods. I glided after it, wondering if perhaps it was going to lead me to the next life. Instead it found a random patch of dirt and began to dig. I stood thinking about my parents. They would never recover from this. Mom was sad enough with me going on an adventure, but this… Lily and Maple's faces swam into my mind. They too would be forever damaged, each to relive this day over and over… and the starter pokemon wouldn't be able to get trainers now. They'd be too messed up. Lily, Maple, Chikorita and Vulpix would probably all need therapy for life.

And me… all the things I could have been were going to haunt me for all eternity now. The pokemon I could have met and the things I could have told Lily. I should've have told her I loved her. I'd said it to my Mom on the way out, why couldn't I have said it to Lily when I saw her? Or anytime over the past 15 years really…

Eventually Vulpix backed away from the hole it dug. What it revealed made my heart drop. It had dug up a mask. And not just any mask. This one was shaped like my face. It had my large, crooked nose and square jaw, with a small mouth and high cheeks. It made me cringe. A wave of sadness hit me as the full implications of my death hit me. I wasn't going onto the next life. I was going to get to stay here with my loved ones, but I was going to be a Yamask.


End file.
